dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Orzammar
} |name = Orzammar |icon = Ico_Orzammar.png |image = Orzammar_concept_art.JPG |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |type = City (Thaig) |location = North-Western Ferelden, Deep Roads, World Map |inhabitants = Dwarves |sections = Orzammar Commons Dust Town Orzammar Hall of Heroes Orzammar Diamond Quarter |extra = |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Journeys }} History tells us that the dwarven kingdoms once spread across all of Thedas, and that the underground city-fortresses called thaigs were almost beyond counting. Kal-Sharok was the capital then, home to all the noble houses, and Orzammar was simply the home of the miner and smith castes. It is an awe–inspiring sight, a great city of stone standing within a vast cavern, poised over a sea of molten lava. There the forges ring loudest, and the finest smiths create works that are the envy of all races. Countless thaigs were lost in the first Blight, when the darkspawn poured out of the Deep Roads like smoke. With each generation, more of the Deep Roads had to be sealed, more thaigs lost forever. Now only Orzammar stands—the last bastion of the dwarven race and its finest creation."Orzammar". Official Dragon Age: Origins website. Retrieved April 10, 2012. Places Dust Town Dust Town is the poorest sector of Orzammar, it is in an appalling state of disrepair and ruin and is the veritable "seedy underbelly" of the city. The reason is that it is the home of the Casteless, or "Dusters" as they are informally known, Dwarves shunned by the rest of society and left to rot. The inhabitants of Dust Town have no rights and are not allowed to do work that is performed by any of the other Castes and, as such, the majority turn to crime. Those who choose a life of crime rally under the banner of the Carta, headed by Jarvia. Beyond crime, the only other means of survival are begging, "Noble Hunting" or hunting Nugs. Dust Town is a dangerous place and should an unwary outsider ever find their way in the midst of the Carta's territory, the local Dusters will feel no hesitation in relieving them of their possessions. Dust Town is also the starter point for the Dwarf Commoner Origin. it is also home to the commoner's home. but if you travel back to Orzammar, your house is taken by the Carta. The Commons The home to the working classes of Orzammar, particularly those of the Merchant Caste. It is where they, and those permitted from the Surface caste, peddle their wares. It is a respectable and well maintained sector, a far cry from the destitution of Dust Town, playing host to the Proving Grounds. The Proving Grounds are the home of the honourable Dwarven gladatorial contests known simply as "Provings". While these Provings are often the sole preserve of Dwarven honour and politics, adventerous outsiders with more "exotic" fighting styles can seek out certain parties and participate in matches with young, glory-hungry nobles. Monetary compensation is provided, of course. The Diamond Quarter Orzammar Diamond Quarter is the home to the very pinnacle of Dwarven society, the Noble Caste and the Royal Family. It is, also, the highest point in Orzammar, looking down upon the rest of the city. The many halls here contain the most important aspects of Dwarven society and is not often seen by those of other castes. On some occasions, however, a select few of the Merchant Caste are allowed to set up stalls here and sell their wares directly to the nobles. The Royal Palace, home to the House Aeducan's own Prince Bhelen Aeducan, sits here as does the estate of Lord Pyral Harrowmont. The Assembly resides next to the Palace, the home of Orzammar's bitter political battles. For those few outsiders engaging in diplomatic relations, a ceremonial Key to the City awaits, should they take it upon themselves to learn more of Dwarven culture. The Shaperate lies next to the Assembly, the literal memories of the Dwarven nation. If it is not recorded within the Shaperate, it is either completely unknown, misplaced in the Deep Roads or outright ignored. This is the starting point for the Dwarf Noble Origin. Orzammar merchants are here for a time being, but you cannot go anywhere else other than the Proving. Associated quests All of the following quests are initiated, but not necessarily completed, in Orzammar itself. Main quests Side quests Surrounding environments These quests deal entirely with the environs outside Orzammar, though they are filed under "Orzammar" in the journal. Key to the City While wandering through Orzammar, you will come across several pieces of Codex with regard to governing in Orzammar. Once you have collected all of them, you will receive a new quest called 'The Key to the City'. To collect the Key to the City, go to the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter and enter the left alcove. There will be a large crate here. Inside is the Key to the City accessory. Nugbane , may be stolen (with a toolset fix) from the Mines Commander. This item is improperly flagged as equipped, yet marked as stealable were it not for this fact. Unequipping this item from the npc through the toolset will allow it to be stolen as the stealable marker suggests it should be. Dwarven Defender , may be stolen (with a toolset workaround) from the Captain of the Guard. This item was never properly placed within the game, given the eventual obsolescence of crossbows and the limited amount of Sureshot Bolts, the addition of this otherwise unobtainable item has little effect on long-term gameplay. Items Notable gifts for companions , bought from Ruck in the Ortan Thaig. , bought from Legnar's Store in the Orzammar Commons. , in a locked in the Aeducan Thaig. , bought from the Idle Dwarf in Dust Town. , bought from Ruck. , bought from Garin's Gem Store near the Diamond Quarter in the Orzammar Commons. , bought from Garin's Store. , bought from Legnar's Store. , bought from Garin's Store. , bought from Legnar's Store. , in a at the Anvil of the Void. , bought from Alimar's Emporium in Dust Town. , bought from Garin's Store (console only). , bought from Figor's Store in the Orzammar Commons. , bought from Legnar's Store. , bought from Legnar's Store. , in a locked at the Shaperate in the Orzammar Diamond Quarter. , in a at Caridin's Cross. Companion remarks One of your companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: * Just outside Tapster's Tavern * Entering Tapster's Tavern * Entering Dust Town * Outside the Royal Palace in the Diamond Quarter * Entering the Proving Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * On the bridge leading to the Proving and in the Hall of Heroes near the dwarven scholar. Bugs * In conversations the Warden will say that he/she won't leave the city until the election is settled, but if you go into the Deep Roads, you can travel to the Party Camp. When leaving the camp you are able to travel to the outside world, but you cant travel back into the roads, just back to Orzammar. * In the Commons you are allowed to change your party. Go to the bridge that leads to the Proving and have your Warden/PC's back towards one of the side railings, so that when you change party members the new members will spawn directly behind your PC making them end up in the lava. From there you can switch to your party member below the bridge and go off exploring underneath Orzammar and beyond. You can place your team on hold, if not they'll teleport to your position if you travel far enough. It is possible to get back to the streets of the Commons from below. References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Orzammar locations Category:Cities Category:Thaigs